I Stand With You
by reikat
Summary: Eriah Quintence arrives in Windhelm, ready to commit her life to Ulfric Stormcloak's cause. Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

Eriah Quintence was on her way to the Palace of the Kings in Windhelm. Her mind was made up. The events of Helgen had stayed with her and so did Ralof's talk of why the Stormcloaks fought. More than that, she wanted to repay Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak for the small kindnesses he had paid her in Helgen as she faced the ax for no other reason than she was caught in the same ambush as he was. She found the man intriguing. She wanted to see if he was truly the man Ralof proclaimed him to be. She remembered his eyes. Eyes that spoke of his wisdom, experience, and his desire to see Skyrim free of the Empire. Eriah had no intention of joining the Imperials, not after Helgen. Joining the Stormcloaks could also provide her with some insight in defeating her greatest foe. Alduin, the Bane of Kings, had been the dragon that attacked Helgen that day. Inadvertently, he had saved her life. Eriah's digging into the legend of the Dragonborn yielded much knowledge. She learned that Helgen was likely orchestrated by the gods. Upon discovering she was Dragonborn, Eriah wondered if her near-execution was fated just so she was in the right place at the right time to see Alduin's return and set the prophecy in motion. She and Alduin were bound to each other by this prophecy.

Eriah intended to use the fact she was Dragonborn as an incentive for Ulfric to consider her request to join his rebellion. The Stormcloaks were always accepting new recruits but Eriah had other reasons. The dragons cared not for the wars of men and elves. They'd attack with impunity and if the rebellion was to survive, they needed her to take care of any dragons that sought to destroy them. Being Dragonborn would give the rebels an edge. Her Thu'um, combined with Ulfric's, would give the Stormcloaks an advantage over the Imperials. First, she needed an audience with the Jarl.

Opening the door, Eriah stepped inside the Palace and removed her steel helmet. At the end of the great hall sat Ulfric Stormcloak. He slouched in his throne and was speaking to an older man wearing bear fur and armor. She remained quiet as she slowly approached. Ulfric and the other man took no notice of her yet. Eriah was a patient woman. She could wait. It was the Jarl's words that soon had her enthralled. He and who Eriah assumed was a commander in his army spoke of the stalemate in Whiterun and she felt a little on edge when they spoke of Balgruuf the Greater. The Dragonborn had nothing but praise for the man's ability to lead but as it were, she had to consider the possible he had to be deposed just so the war could continue. Her thoughts were interrupted by the Jarl who solemnly spoke. "I fight for the men I've held in my arms, dying on foreign soil! I fight for their wives and children, whose names I heard whispered in their last breath. I fight for we few who did come home, only to find our country full of strangers wearing familiar faces. I fight for my people impoverished to pay the debts of an Empire too weak to rule them, yet brands them criminals for wanting to rule themselves! I fight so that all the fighting I've already done hasn't been for nothing! I fight... because I must." he said.

Any doubts she had in her heart were scoured away by Ulfric's words. He had proven that he was a man she could get behind. A man she could follow. A man she'd gladly lay her life down in service to. "Your words inspire, my Jarl." she said, unable to stay quiet any more. The two men looked at her and their eyes were slightly wide, realizing that she had been there the whole time. Eriah knelt before the throne and placed a fist over her heart as she bowed her head. "You are?" Ulfric asked. "My name is Eriah Quintence. I don't fault you for not remembering me. I was in Helgen the day the dragon attacked." she said. The Jarl was quiet for a moment before his memory kicked in. "You're the woman who was next to me in the wagon. The one I asked Ralof to get out of the village when things went south." he said, his deep voice reverberating in her ears. "Yes. Thanks to him, I survived. We traveled to Riverwood together and he told me of your cause. It's only recently that I decided to come and ask to join the Stormcloaks in their rebellion. If you'll have me, my warhammer is yours to command." Eriah replied.

Ulfric bade her raise her head, which she did. Her eyes locked with his and didn't waver. "I hear those words a lot from men who find too late they have no stomach for war. What makes you believe you're different?" he asked. "I'm correcting in assuming you've heard the rumors about the Dragonborn, my Jarl?" Eriah asked in kind. That piqued the men's curiosity. "I have indeed. Ever since the Greybeards' call for the Dragonborn rocked Skyrim, I have wondered much in regards to this wild card. You know something we don't?" Ulfric inquired. "You need not look for the Dragonborn for I am she." Eriah replied. That got their attention, just as she intended. "You? The Dragonborn?" the other man asked. "If proof is required, I would be honored to show you." she replied. Ulfric, who had sat forward when she claimed to be the Dragonborn, slouched back into his throne. "That will not be necessary. I can tell that you're an honest woman." he said. The commander beside him gave him a look. "Ulfric, perhaps it would be wise to require proof. Several have already come forth claiming the same as she has. They were all liars and glory-seekers." he said. "This woman's eyes are all the proof I need, Galmar. She hides nothing from me." he said. He turned his gaze to Eriah who remained kneeling where she was.

"Perhaps to satisfy my housecarl, you can give us a demonstration. If you're truly Dragonborn, you can give me a taste of your Thu'um. Men study for years under the Greybeards to learn the Words of Power but the Dragonborn holds that power innately. I can tell that despite being a Nord, you're not a native of Skyrim. Your bearing is that of someone raised in Cyrodiil. I have no reason to assume that you've received the same training I did as a lad." he suggested. "You want me to use my Voice? I dare not." Eriah said, feeling the situation getting heavy. Ulfric got to his feet and came to stand before her. She had to look up a little at him but she didn't dare move. "Satisfy me." he said. Her brown eyes slid to the man named Galmar. "He can handle it, lass." he said with a wave. Eriah swallowed hard before looking back up at the Jarl. He nodded slowly and she stepped back, closing her eyes. "As you wish. I can only hope I don't overdo it. I'm still learning to control this power." she said. Her brown eyes opened and she took a deep breath. "FUS!" she Shouted. That single Word of Unrelenting Force slammed into Ulfric but to her own surprise, he was only pushed back only a step. "The legend is true." Galmar said, in awe. He and the Jarl looked at the woman who was standing stock still, clearly waiting for things to get ugly.

Ulfric closed the distance and set a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him in surprise. "Any doubts we have of your legitimacy have been blown away. Welcome to Windhelm, Dragonborn." he said. Eriah blinked before bowing her head. "So what happens now?" she asked. "Before you can join my army, you'll need to pass a trial. To the north of Windhelm is Serpentstone Isle where Ice Wraiths are known to gather. Travel there, kill one, and bring back its fangs. Do this and you will be made an official Stormcloak. When you return, we'll discuss your terms of service. Your status as Dragonborn throws an interesting light on things." Ulfric instructed. "I will set out immediately. Thank you for this chance." Eriah said with a bow. She left the Palace and Ulfric turned to Galmar. "What do you think?" he asked as the two headed for the war room. "I'll reserve judgment until I see her in action. I personally don't see how her use of the Voice is supposed to be proof of her being Dragonborn." said the older man. "One doesn't learn Words of Power in a day. It's been barely two months since Helgen and already she's shown that she knows, at the very least, the first word of Unrelenting Force. The fact she demonstrated her Voice mere weeks after the Greybeards' summons is another mark towards her being the Dragonborn." Ulfric explained.

"If that's what you think, be it far from me to disagree. However, I'll believe it when I see her absorb the soul of a dragon. Legend is the Dragonborn is able to absorb the dragon's power when killed. If we get word of a dragon nearby, I'd like to see if she fits that criteria." Galmar said. "Very well." Ulfric said. He was left to think things over. "Eriah Quintence. Never imagined I would see you again after Helgen. You were just another prisoner then. To think I was seated next to the Dragonborn of legend. There has to be a link between her and that black dragon. I intend to pick her brain when she returns." he thought to himself. He'd by lying if he said he wasn't expecting a woman to be Dragonborn. However, in these times, anything was possible.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a long trip but Eriah Quintence arrived back at Windhelm, a pair of Ice Wraith fangs in her pack. She made her way to the Palace of the Kings and entered. The throne was empty but she could hear Galmar and Ulfric in the war room, discussing something. She entered and waited her turn. The men were talking about something known as the Jagged Crown. According to Galmar, it was the legendary crown that the High Kings of Skyrim wore before it was lost around the time of the War of Succession. When they were done, they noticed Eriah there and Ulfric exited the room. "Have you got the fangs?" Galmar asked. "Here." she said, handing them over. "Very good. You've done well. I have your next assignment for you but I believe the Jarl has need to speak to you. Before I turn you loose to see him, I will have you recite the Oath if you are ready." he said. Eriah nodded and removed her helmet. She placed her fist over her heart and stood at attention. "Repeat after me." Galmar said. He cleared his throat and began. "I do swear my blood and honor to the service of Ulfric Stormcloak..." he began. "I do swear my blood and honor to the service of Ulfric Stormcloak..." Eriah repeated. "Jarl of Windhelm and true High King of Skyrim..." said Galmar. "Jarl of Windhelm and true High King of Skyrim..." she echoed.

"As Talos is my witness, may this oath bind me to death and beyond..." came the next line. "As Talos is my witness, may this oath bind me to death and beyond..." came the response. "...even to my lord as to my fellow brothers and sisters in arms." said Galmar. "...even to my lord as to my fellow brothers and sisters in arms." Eriah parroted. "All hail the Stormcloaks, the true sons and daughters of Skyrim!" came the last line. All hail the Stormcloaks, the true sons and daughters of Skyrim!" Eriah proclaimed, putting her heart into those words. "And there you have it. From this day, you are a Stormcloak. You hold the rank of Unblooded. Prove your valor to us in battle and you will rise through the ranks." Galmar said. "Thank you, sir." Eriah said. "You're dismissed. Don't forget to speak to Ulfric before you leave. I will give you your assignment later." he said. The Dragonborn nodded and headed to the great hall. Ulfric was seated on his throne and nodded as she knelt before him.

"Welcome to the Stormcloaks. It is good of you to join us. Your passionate recital of the oath proves to me even further than you are serious about this fight." he said. "Thank you, sir." she replied. "Walk with me." Ulfric said, getting to his feet. Eriah waited until he was beside her before walking with him. "Galmar is not fully convinced that you are Dragonborn. I, on the other hand, am. As such, your terms of service will be tailored around that." the Jarl said as they left the Palace and walked the streets of the city. "I remember you saying something to that effect and I was wondering what you meant." Eriah said. "Your hammer will be put to good use in the battles to come. However, I know that your destiny as Dragonborn must take precedence over my rebellion so I'm allowing you to dictate the terms. How can you can do your duty as Dragonborn and serve my cause at the same time?" Ulfric asked. Eriah was surprised he was letting her have this sort of power. She then smiled as she realized this was her chance for him to see the real her.

"My Jarl...I believe strongly that three Divines had the most impact on my personality as I grew up. Talos gave me a warrior's heart so I would stand for those who cannot. It's balanced by the compassion given to me by Mara. Between Helgen and coming here to join the cause, I traveled the length and breadth of Skyrim helping anyone I could. This war is wearing on the people and I knew I could not longer sit back and do nothing when I could help assure the freedom of this land. Finding out I was Dragonborn revealed to me that my destiny was given to me by Akatosh, the chiefest and greatest of the Nine. I know the threat we face from the dragons and I am the only one who can stop them. The Thalmor must also be stopped. So, if you are truly giving me free reign, my terms are this: I cannot always be with the other troops. I must do as my heart commands and if it leads me away from the army, I will follow it." she explained.

"So in a nutshell, you're asking me to allow you to operate as you did before joining the army?" Ulfric asked. "Yes." Eriah replied. "That is fair. My only stipulation is that when I summon you, you must answer. Will that be manageable?" he asked. "I can make it work. However, I cannot foresee where I will be at any given time." she replied. "That is no trouble. Couriers are experts at finding people no matter where they are. If you are away from the Stormcloaks when Galmar and I finalize battle plans, we will send an encrypted letter to you with your orders. Depending on those orders, you will have make haste to your assignment. Do you own a home anywhere in Skyrim? That will be the first place the couriers go." the Jarl said. "I own Breezehome in Whiterun." Eriah replied. Ulfric hummed in replied. He paused and she stopped to look at him. He was considering her closely.

"You joining us will have a three-fold effect on the war. Firstly, when the news you have joined us spreads throughout Skyrim, my troops will gain a much needed morale boost. Rumors have been flying ever since the Greybeards called for you and morale dropped when the suggestion that the Dragonborn would side with the Empire came up. Secondly, the Empire will know they will be outmatched when facing your Voice. They will know Skyrim has their champion and what she chose. Thirdly, you will be instrumental in breaking the stalemate in Whiterun. Galmar will fill you in on those details." he said. Eriah didn't think that she would be all that game-changing. Her compassionate heart was tempered by a humble attitude. She did what she did out of the kindness of her heart with no thought for reward. "I have my own stipulation for being in your service." she then said. Ulfric looked down at her. "Don't treat me any differently than you do your other troops. I may be Dragonborn but I stand with you as another soldier. Special treatment would dishonor my soul." she said. "That is fair. If I may set your soul at ease, Galmar and I had no intention of treating you any differently. The other soldiers...you may have to earn their respect. Your Voice puts you a cut above everyone else, even me, whether you think so or not." Ulfric said. Eriah just cracked her shoulders. "This is true." she said. "You're dismissed, Dragonborn. It has been a long couple of days for you. Rest up and come to the Palace on the morn for your orders." the Jarl said. "I will be there." she promised/

Eriah headed for Candlehearth Hall, Windhelm's inn. "I somehow sense that Dragonborn is the only way he's going to acknowledge me. I don't know how I feel about that." she thought as she dug into the venison set before her. Taking a drink of mead, the Dragonborn started to think about the past couple days. Ulfric may have said he was convinced she was what she said she was and he meant it. However, she felt he was selling himself short. He had studied with the Greybeards longer than she had. Her ability to use Words of Power inherently didn't mean she was stronger than he was. On the other hand, when she demonstrated Fus, she had held back a lot of power. She hadn't wanted to accidentally hurt him. She had a sneaking suspicion he knew she was holding back. In the end, it didn't matter. She was a Stormcloak now and she would do her part to throw the Empire out of Skyrim. As long as she could balance her duties to the cause with her ultimate destiny, she would be able to handle anything. Her mind shifted to Alduin. When he appeared in Helgen, he had looked straight at her on the block. Eriah suspected he knew what she was before she did. He had actively tried to kill her but her survival meant she had the gods on her side. The World-Eater may have very well doomed himself from the beginning if the prophecy was anything to go by. She could only hope that if the gods were on her side, that they'd guide her hammer in her quest to bring Alduin down.


End file.
